Kikaider 01
is a hero from one of Shotaro Ishinomori's other works. Kikaider 01 has a cameo in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders where he teams up with Kikaider, Inazuman and Zubat to destroy General Shadow as he attempted to escape from the riders. Profile Kikaider 01 was an android built by Professor Komoyojii in the 1970s and was a prototype to Kikaider. Jiro's "older brother" is named Ichiro in human form and is more powerful than Kikiader. However, his conscience circuit is incomplete so he is more hot headed and impulsive than his "little brother". He is also powered by solar energy so any time the sun isn't out he gradually weakens his power cells so his sibling will occasionally aid him in battle. Arsenal In quick succession, all four heroes used their finisher attacks on General Shadow. Kikaider 01 was the second to go, using his "01 Driver" attack. Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer Kikaider 01 was originally filmed on set of in the film Over Quartzer. However, it was revealed in theaters that his scene is actually shot for a different "Zero-One", who bears his name, and all the scenes with Kikaider 01 was replaced. Behind the scenes , Inazuman, and Zubat.]] Appearance While OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders primarily commemorated the 40th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series, the film also marked the 60th Anniversary of the Toei Company and to commemorate it, the film featured characters from other works of Shotaro Ishinomori: Kikaider, Kikaider 01, Inazuman, and Zubat. Portrayal In his appearance in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, Kikaider 01 was voiced by an unknown actor in the place of his original actor, . In this brief appearance, Kikaider's suit actor was Jun Watanabe. Origin Kikaider 01 originated in (Pronounced as ''Kikaider Zero One), a tokusatsu superhero TV series, and a sequel series to Android Kikaider. Produced by Toei Company Ltd., it was broadcast on NET (now TV Asahi) from May 12, 1973 to March 30, 1974, the same time as Kamen Rider V3 and the earlier episodes of Kamen Rider X, with a total of 46 episodes. Kikaider 01 also appeared in a manga series which was released alongside the tokusatsu show, and later appeared in an anime OVA series in the early 2000s. Notes *While the original costume from the 1973 show had wrist bands and a chest plate that was transparent with silver circuits visible, the prop pieces featured in the film are gold. This may be due to the age of the props or a new set being made for the suit to replace the originals. *Later, the word "01" was used on Kamen Rider Series. ** "01" was used as the name of Kamen Rider Drive's Type Formula Mantarn 01 Tires also known as Formula 01 **"01" was also is used as the name for Reiwa Kamen Rider which is Kamen Rider Zero-One ***The only difference between Kikaider 01 and Kamen Rider Zero-One is: Kikaider 01 uses the Arabic numerals "01", while Kamen Rider Zero-One spells out Zero-One. Appearances * Kamen Rider OOO **''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders'' External links *The characters page (including Kikaider 01) on the [http://www.all-rider.jp/index.html Let's Go Kamen Riders movie site] *Kikaider 01 at the Kikaider Wiki *http://www.comixology.com/Kikaider/comics-series/9275 *http://www.igadevil.com/2011/02/ishinomori-week-kikaider-01.html Category:Other Toku Heroes Category:Shotaro Ishinomori Category:Other Toku Category:Heroes